Colloidal quantum dots (CQDs) are versatile materials of interest to many fields in view of their programmable optoelectronic properties. PbS CQDs are of particular interest in solar photovoltaics applications, in which the semiconductor's large Bohr exciton radius enables quantum-size-effect tuning over the broad solar spectrum, including the infrared portion. All prior reports of the best-performing CQD photovoltaics have relied on a manual batch synthesis. The traditional CQD batch synthesis relies on elemental precursor solutions; organic surfactants that will act as ligands; and a dispersing solvent. In the standard hot-injection method, a solution containing one precursor is heated to a chosen temperature; and a second precursor is injected into this solution. Sudden nucleation of CQD seeds results. This is followed by particle growth, producing a monodisperse dispersion of CQDs. Scaling up such syntheses in a batch setup is limited by the difficulties associated with quenching the reaction over a brief time interval inside a large reactor. Thus, there is a need to overcome these deficiencies and limitations.